Choose Your Own Adventure
by Tag216
Summary: You remember those "Choose Your Own Adventure" books you had when you were a kid? This is one of them...in Newsies style.
1. Page 1

Disclaimer: I don't own whatever Newsie you choose. And I don't own you of course. I also don't own anything to do with the Disney movie Newsies. 

Ok, first, pick a newsie. Any newsie. Your favorite would be the best. Then imagine your choice as "him" and yourself as "you" of course, in the following situation... 

You're at Tibby's one day with a few of your friends. You see a bunch of newsies sitting at one big table. One, in particular, is a very nice looking guy. Being girls, y'all point out the ones you like and you talk and giggle over them. 

You keep your eye on your newsie. He's eating, like he normally would be. He's talking to his fellow newsies and having a good time. But, he keeps stealing glances at you. You're not sure if he's looking at you because you're looking at him, or if he's looking at you because he's interested. There's a smirk on his face, but it's a good smirk. Your eyes return to **your** food and **your** friends, but you keep feeling a pair of eyes (or eye if you chose a certain Newsie) on you. 

You look up just in time to see him getting up and walking out the door. As he opens it, he gives you a "look". You know what kind I'm talking about. The "I like you but I don't want to tell you" look. The door closes and he walks down the sidewalk. 'I'm not letting him get away this easily.' You think. You excuse yourself and run out the door. 

He's a ways ahead of you, but you catch up. "Excuse me." You say to him. He looks at you with raised eyebrows and full concentration. "I saw you in Tibby's and…" You trail off and he opens his mouth. What does he say? 

If he says "Well, spit it out! For goodness sakes you goils!" go to page 3 

If he says "I saw you, as well. But continue..." go to page 2


	2. Page 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies…*sigh*

PAGE 2: "I saw you as well, but continue…"

"You looked at me as if you were interested." You say, blushing. He shifts his weight and smiles. 

"You don't waste time do you?" He asks, laughing. He turns around and starts walking like he was before you so rudely interrupted him. You sigh and walk next to him. "But I was. Well, I am." He adds, turning a corner. You smile and turn with him.

You walk a little ways, without saying a word. It's not really the awkward silence, though. Suddenly, he stops, grabs your shoulders and presses you against a brick wall. What's the purpose of this?

If the purpose of that was to get you to go away, go to page 5

If the purpose of that was to do something else, go to page 4


	3. Page 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies…

PAGE 3: "Well, spit it out! For goodness sakes you goils!"

You bite you lip and look towards the ground. He taps his foot, waiting for you to say something. 

"Never mind." You say, kicking some dirt around with your shoe. The wind starts to blow and your newsie walks away. You blew it. Sad.

That's the end for you.


	4. Page 4

Disclaimer: I'll say it loud, but not proud. I DON'T OWN NEWSIES.

PAGE 4: If the purpose of that was to do something else…

You cock your eyebrow and look at him. He smiles and leans in, kissing you sweetly. 

Just as quickly as he got you into this, he got you out of it. In a flash, he was walking again. You stay there for a minute, taking it what just happened. Suddenly, you get out of your trance and notice he's gone. You see him far down along the sidewalk and start running after him.

A very small pebble -we're talking almost microscopic- lies between you and your newsie love. You're running down the sidewalk and, of course, don't notice this tripping device that hinders the way of getting to him. The tip of your shoe catches the pebble and you begin to fall.

Your newsie hears something and quickly turns his head. What does he do?

If he laughs and keeps on walking, go to page 7

If he runs back, go to page 6


	5. Page 5

Disclaimer: *Disney comes down the road with a basket full of newsies* Who will buy my sweet, hot Newsies? Two of them for a penny. *whispers* That's cheaper then The World newspapers. Heh Heh. 

If you can't tell already, I do not own Newsies. Disney does.

PAGE 5: If the purpose of that was to get you to go away.

He looks you straight in the eye, scowling at you. "Why are you following me?" He asks with an angry tone in his voice. You stumble to find words, appalled at this sudden action.

"I- I don't know." You finally mutter. He lets go of your shoulders and walks away. You stand there and watch as the love of your pathetic life walks out of sight. You sigh and go back to Tibby's. You blew it. Sad.

That's the end for you.


	6. Page 6

Disclaimer: *points to Newsies* *points to self* *shakes head*

Page 6: If he runs back.

You feel yourself fall into a pair of strong arms and look up. "Thanks." You say quietly. Your newsie nods and helps you stand. 

"I never got your name." He states, looking at you. You blurt out your name and he smiles. He sticks out his hand and introduces himself. Suddenly, you hear a high-pitched shriek coming from far along the sidewalk. You snap your head to see a girl storming towards you, stomping her feet. You hide behind your newsie, watching her get closer.

Her eyes are fixed on your newsie, never leaving him. Once she gets there, she does something surprising. What is it?

If she kisses him, go to page 9

If she slaps him go to page 8


	7. Page 7

Disclaimer: Just between me and Disney, I don't own Newsies.

Page 7: If he laughs and keeps walking.

You lift your head from the ground and see a pair of boots walking away, then turning another corner. You cry out a pitiful yelp for help. No one hears you. You blew it. Sad.

That's the end for you.


	8. Page 8

Disclaimer: Just in case you were wondering, I'm one of all the newsie fans that don't own them. But wish they did.

Page 8: If she slaps him.

The girl raises her petite hand and gives him a nice whack across the cheek. She huffs and stomps away, leaving a very red cheek on your newsie.

You come out from behind him and press your fingers on the red spot. He inhales sharply and you retrieve your hand quickly. You ask if you can help and start leading him to your tiny house just around the corner.

You set him down in a nice, comfy chair and go to fetch a washcloth. You come back and find him looking quite uncomfortable. He looks around and finally relaxes when he feels the warm water pressed to his face.

You finally get up the courage to ask him about the kiss he bestowed upon you earlier. He shifts his eyes towards the ground and mumbles something you can't quite comprehend. You ask him again and he answers back clearly. What are the words that come out of his mouth?

If the words are "I wanted to see what you'd do", go to page 11

If the words are "Your lips were quite inviting", go to page 10


	9. Page 9

Disclaimer: If you don't own Newsies, then neither do I. But, if you're Disney…call me. *winks*

Page 9: If she kisses him.

She looks him straight in the eye, not giving you any thought. Her hands fly up to his cheeks and she pulls his face to hers. Her lips devour his and your mouth drops.

She pulls away and your newsie smiles, wrapping his arm around her waist. They walk off together, leaving you behind. You blew it. Sad.

That's the end for you.


	10. Page 10

Disclaimer: *gets on knees in front of Disney* Please, let me own Newsies. PLEASE!

Page 10: If the words are, "Your lips were quite inviting."

You blush and keep on pressing the warm cloth to his cheek. He takes hold of your wrist, holding it loosely in his hand. You look down and see a smirk invade his face. You smirk yourself as you lean down and kiss him passionately. 

You won your newsie's heart. Good job. What happens next is up to you and your imagination…

That's the end for you!


	11. Page 11

Disclaimer: *sits in a room filled with stuff* This is the room that contains everything I own. *looks around* As you can see, Newsies is nowhere to be found.

Page 11: If the words are "I wanted to see what you'd do".

You lean back and throw the washcloth in his face. "You wanted to see what I'd do?" You ask. He nods laughs, throwing the washcloth back at you. You point to the door and he walks out of your house…and out of you life. He blew it. Sad.

That's the end for you!


End file.
